five nights at Freddy's
by wolf jynx
Summary: a girl in a red dress falls asleep in Freddy's pizza restaurant to meet some very interesting characters are they as evil as what they seem who knows ?
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

i stayed in the pizza restaurant on a chair until i fell asleep that was my first bad decision i had woke up at midnight in the pitch black room with only one small light i saw the musical puppets on the shelf and i smiled i walked up to the puppets in my small red dress and reached for the bear what was called Freddy fazbear i held it close to my chest and cuddled it i put it on the floor and looked back at the shelf one of the puppets had disappeared it startled me i stepped back my tiny heart started to beat furiously then out of the shadow the missing puppet started to walk to me screeching opening and closing its metal mouth i screamed and ran away i ran through the shadowy hall ways

until i found the camera room there was no one in it no guard no staff member the place was totally abandoned and i was trapped inside just then the phone started ringing i picked it up and said " hello " it was a man he told me that there was nothing to worry about that my shift was from 12:00 pm to 5:00 am he thought i was the night guard so put the phone down and sat on the spiny black chair it was cold i then looked at the laptop it was half shut and still on 99% remaining i opened the laptop fully and there was different camera's in different parts of this restaurant i remembered the man on the phone said keep an eye on them puppets so i did i checked from time to time until they moved then i had to try and spot them again it was 3:00 am and my laptop battery was on 25% the puppets had got more active .

one of them were outside the door i ran to the door and closed it locking the door after me that also wasted power and the power was becoming dangerously low the clock had stroke 4:00 am one more hour left i said to my self 10% power remaining i opened the door again to save power the puppets had moved around again unfortunate for me one of them was in the same room as me it pounced at me knocking me off my feet but it did not kill me it just looked at me then the three other puppets joined me in the surveillance office the leading puppet Freddy fazbear leaped onto my chest and spoke in a sort of song saying " we are waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we have been all alone we are forced to stay and play the same songs we have known since that day an imposter came and took our life away now we are stuck here to decay please let us get in don't lock us away we are no like what your thinking join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got five nights at Freddy's "

i was mesmerized at him i asked the bear " would you kill me " he chuckled and said no your only a child now come and play with us i picked up Freddy and walked back to the stage there was a man tied up dead to a table blood poured out of the man i could only make out parts of him enough for me to know he was the security guard poor guy he picked up a knife and handed it to me and told me to take a swing at the mans corpse so i did the last chime died out and i new it was 5:00 am my shift had finished i fell asleep in the same place i had woken up from at 12:00 am when i finally woke up it was mid day and people poured in and my friends were sat there playing music i walked up to the duck who's name is chica he could have sworn chica smiled at me from the side of her beak at this point i had gotten used to the weird and wonderful but i tell you something i will be back tonight for another shift ... to be continued 


	2. chapter 2 good friends you cannot trust

I came back to the restaurant broke my way into it and walked through the eerie corridors there was no one walking about no one screaming or anything just the four puppets on there shelf like where they should be however i could see the cameras were on they were following my exact movement seems this place has finally got a new guard so i sat down and waited the toys had come to life all in a instance Freddie sat next to me and handed me a small knife it was sharp enough to cut through flesh he giggled and helped the toys out i ducked and swerved past the cameras .

And entered the guards post he seemed to be stressed he told his self to calm down that's when he spotted me in the corner " hey kid " he said " what are you doing here " i smiled and said " wanting to play with you of course " he held me in his fat little stubby hands and said " these dark hallways are no place for a little girl like yourself how old are you anyway" I'm 8 " i told the man he smiled and said " lets get you out of here " as he walked into the shadowy corridors with me i took my chance and swung at him with the small knife i dug the knife straight into his shoulder blade and twisted it i heard the snapping of bones he dropped me and screamed out loud Chica the chicken finished him off by slitting his neck the blood sprayed across the walls as the four puppets laughed there echoes reached through out the hallways into every shadow into every crack in the wall nothing was safe from there laugh.

Even i began to laugh maybe my sanity was drying up i had seemed to be very connected with the mechanical toys i visited them day and night killing every new guard what seemed to take the job at this place well the body count raised from 10 to 20 my serial killing however had come to a end it was about September time they hired a new body guard and this body guard was as tough as nails his air was oiled he smelt like a mix of fags and after shave and had a scar at the side of his face he chased my friends down the hall way to the stage i followed and grabbed the mans leg i yelled at him saying " don't hurt my friends " he would've listen he picked me up and threw me at a metal cabinet it fell straight on top of me i was bleeding a pool of blood surrounded me i became very light headed and could not move i heard the scream of the man it had seemed my mechanical friends had killed him they moved the cabinet off me and dragged me to a table .

I could hardly see what they was doing with me all i knew was it hurt i fell into a deep sleep when i woke up i felt smaller then i did before i couldn't feel anything but i could move and even weirder i was on the shelf with the other puppets i was confused they looked at me and i looked at them Freddy fazbear held up a mirror and to my surprise i was just like them i was a mechanical hedgehog i stared at my self long and hard i began to whine until the mechanical fox gave me hug then i remembered who i really was i laughed and the others laughed with me i guess this was not really the end of my reign yet .

i know it was not that good but i tried my best and that's all that matters however i would like your opinions and give me reassurance about this fan fiction :) it would be appreciated .


	3. Chapter 3 mechanical malfunctions

I had been put in storage left in a box under a shelf to gather dust no one seemed bothered that a little girl went missing i had heard weird noises outside of my box all too soon i new that was Freddie coming to release me from this prison people call a box Freddie bit part of the box with his metal mouth ripping a side of the box wide open .

I jumped out hitting the floor fast as i remembered i weighed a big quantity more now i looked at him and he looked at me we walked together like soldiers marched down the hall way to where the other mechanical animals was to my knowledge they all wanted to get out of this place suddenly Chika the chicken handed me a screw driver with a grin on my metal mouth we all marched to the air vent i then started to unscrew the crews and open the vent .

The vent opened with a bang and fell of the wall onto the floor i marveled that freedom was on the other side of this vent me, Chika the chicken , Foxy the pirate fox , Freddie fazbear and Bonnie the bunny all went through the vent and outside of Freddie's pizzeria the night was dark there were street lamps lit frost covered them the air was thin and cold we walked onto the other side of the street where all of us stopped into a street way where it was not lit .

Freddie picked up a crayon what had been squashed to the ground but survived the impact the bear then walked to the wall and started to draw he drew a picture of five children and what seemed to be us and arrows pointing to the children and then another pair of arrows pointing to us he then wrote we turn into the children then children turn into us .

What a devilish idea this was steal the bodies of children Bonnie the bunny clapped in a approving way we then continued our long walk to where we met a teenage child on there phone we were in the shadows stalking this teenager so at least one of us could become human so we followed this young one we ended going to a abandoned recycling plant what seemed to still be working the teenager fitted through a gap in the window .

We followed through a broken pipe what led straight into the metal unit where metal was melted down to liquid then made into whatever it was made into we saw the teenager turn on the power so the engines were working and fired up the melting chamber the room began to get hot but we were fine as long as we did not go into the smelting chamber we would be fine .

Chika and Foxy chased the teenager onto a sort of metal bridge what was directly under-neath a open top smelting chamber as soon as Chika and Foxy lunged for the teenager he grabbed Foxy by the scruff of its neck and threw him into Chika and both of the fell off the bridge and into the smelting chamber they were being slowly melted down as there mechanical screams were heard through-out the room Bonnie the bunny me and Freddie fazbear attacked the teenager we managed to pin the human down .

I began to get worried when i heard the loosening of bolts and the screeching of the whole bridge moving the bridge was old and its time was up the bridge made a drop straight down into the smelting chamber however two bolts held the entire bridge from fully submerging itself into the chamber the boy managed to get a grip on one of the metal bars unfortunately the last of my friends did not manage to hold on they both tumbled to there death .

the last of the power had stopped and the machines stopped working and the boy kicked me off of his leg i had to grab the side of the smelting chamber i could feel the heat was still intense even when the machines had been cut off and my animal like hand melted but stuck to where it was for it was not warm enough to melt it anymore .

The boy had got away and i stared at the pool of metal i loosened my flattened hand and fell into the pool of metal liquid i was bobbing up and down on the top of the liquid wondering what to do now !


	4. Chapter 4 new toy on the block

I went after the teenage boy, following him through the dark alley way, my only goal was to hunt him down and see what happened next I chased him into a dead end he was terrified, I walked over to him, as I did my strength over-powered the boy and he was pinned down to the floor, I grabbed a screw and pieces of metal what I found from the floor and decided to create a new mechanical animal.

I dragged the boy to an isolated part of the alley-way where no one would see me and him, within 1 hour, all what was left of the boy was his skin and bones, his brain and very soul had been placed into pieces of metal, the problem now was fully welding the mechanical suit together, I took the pieces of cursed metal to a car shop.

There I began to create the new animal, by using variety's of equipment, what I saw including new robotics, a lick of paint added on to make the animal seem more lively, I placed the memory chip into the animals metal head and I clipped together wires to form circuits and now all I had to do was wake up the animal, I did this by giving it an electric shock.

The new animal woke up turning its head left and right, it recognized me straight away, it stepped back once or twice but even it had noticed something on its person what had changed, as the animal looked down at its feet it put its head down in shame, I grabbed a torch what sat on a desk and banged it on the desk so the new animal could listen to me .

After I had its attention I grabbed a pen and wrote on the bonnet of a red car, what had been parked inside the car shop and wrote "**Our plan is to revive and fix your mess, what you had created we must revive foxy, Bonnie, Freddie and Chika **" the new animal nodded in agreement so we had to head back to the recycling plant, there we had to run the machines and recycle the metal of Bonnie, Foxy ,Chika and Freddie.


End file.
